With the advances in geo-location and computer technologies, indoor navigation in large building complexes such as a shopping mall is made possible by the development of Geography Information System (GIS) and its derivatives such as “Digital Earth”, “Digital City”, and “Digital Building”. Indoor navigation systems may bring convenience to users, e.g., shoppers, who may otherwise waste significant amount of time locating stores rather than shopping. Locations of facilities such as transporting carriers including but not limited to escalators, elevators, and restrooms in large buildings may be confusing at times and an indoor navigation system may help accurately identify the shortest and appropriate route to a desired destination.